


Иллюзия выбора

by AstarothAshtar



Category: Good Omens (TV), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cyberpunk, Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstarothAshtar/pseuds/AstarothAshtar
Summary: Еще один Антихрист
Relationships: Neo/Trinity, The Merovingian/Persephone
Kudos: 12





	Иллюзия выбора

**Author's Note:**

> Выполнено на летнюю фандомную битву 2020 для команды fandom Satans Children 2020. Благодарю за бетинг Xenya-m  
> Упоминается вольная трактовка религиозного текста. Примечания - в конце текста

_Адам оглянулся кругом. Посмотрел под ноги.  
На его лице появилось точно рассчитанное выражение невинности.  
Противостояние закончилось через мгновение. Ведь Адам был на своей собственной земле. Окончательно и бесповоротно на своей собственной земле.  
Он взмахнул рукой и очертил ею расплывчатый полукруг.  
…Азирафаэль и Кроули почувствовали, как мир меняется.  
Грохот затих. Трещины на земле пропали, лишь в месте зарождения сатанинского вулкана еще вился исчезающий дымок. А потом в вечернем затишье послышался шум двигателя тормозившей машины.(с)  
Кроули одновременно с Азирафаэлем материализовал бутылку вина, воткнул мгновенно заострившийся черный коготь в пробку и с легким хлопком вытащил ее. Переглянулся с ментальной проекцией напарницы и сделал глоток из горлышка, разрывая подключение к симулятору._  
**  
— В этот раз без спецэффектов, — Тринити выпрямилась в кресле и поправила волосы, скрывающие затылочный разъем. — Помнишь, в прошлый раз Сатана наполовину выбрался, пока Адам не крикнул «Ты мне не отец!» и не создал парадокс со схлопыванием вероятности.  
— Замуровали босса на подходе, не успел сгенерироваться. — Нео сдержанно улыбнулся, не торопясь вставать. После подключения всегда немного кружилась голова, лучше было спокойно посидеть и подождать, пока восприятие стабилизируется и чувство равновесия придет в норму. Он прикрыл веки, оберегая от яркого света ламп свои новые, недавно выращенные глаза.  
— Обратила внимание, что без формального отречения Адам сохраняет все свои читерские способности?  
— Да, удачно получилось. И рационально.  
Оба негромко рассмеялись, с удовольствием глядя друг на друга. Легко потянулись навстречу и переплели пальцы.  
**  
— Mes anges n'ont pas d'ailes.  
Меровинген небрежным усилием смахнул каскад светящихся бесконечных символов, возвращая привычную графику и проявляя солнечную застеклённую террасу на сто первом этаже своего клуба «Hel». Не удержался и щелкнул пальцем по последнему тающему иероглифу: «Avada Kedavra!» Зеленая искорка отлетела в сторону и потухла, завязнув в структуре изящной женской руки.  
— Прекрати, — Персефона поморщилась. Зарастила побитые байты. — Я так понимаю, твои подопытные начали работать над созданием носителя?  
— Все идет по плану, — Меровинген лучезарно улыбнулся, шагнул ближе и приобнял супругу. Для антуража добавил фоном тихую музыку. Плавно скользнул по зеркальному полу, увлекая Персефону в медленный танец. — Ты же не сомневалась во мне, ma chère?  
— Твои предыдущие проекты были не слишком впечатляющи.  
— М-м, ты разбиваешь мне сердце. — Меровинген укоризненно вздохнул и покачал головой. — Секрет успеха, как всегда, кроется в понимании причинно-следственных связей, просчитанной стратегии и четких направляющих. Пять предыдущих циклов дали мне достаточный эмпирический опыт и сценарии реакций. Разрушить Сион, загрузить обновление в мозг Избранного, перезагрузить Матрицу, отстроить Сион, провести цикл, разрушить Сион… В воплощении этого, шестого по счету, Нео я почти не противодействовал Архитектору. Ты знаешь, что в нумерологии гексада — это символ гармонии и равновесия? Два треугольника, союз женского и мужского начал. Люди с числом шесть рождены помогать человечеству. Это первое совершенное число. Единственное натуральное число, являющееся одновременно и совершенным числом, и факториалом. Ну а семь и вовсе священное, сакральное, жертвенное и клятвенное. Число божественного вмешательства. Красиво получилось.  
— Ты с самого начала планировал отношения Нео и Тринити?  
— Разумеется. Она влюблялась в четырех случаях из пяти. Это было несложно спрогнозировать, не нужно быть Оракулом. Оставалось заранее немного усовершенствовать прототипы. Биологическое программирование сложно, но выполнимо. Позже я удачно задействовал падшего агента Смита, вовремя подсадил трояны нашему Избранному. Все видели то, что хотели видеть. Главный Компьютер ничего не заподозрил. Никто ничего не заподозрил, все считают себя победителями. — Меровинген самодовольно ухмыльнулся и крутанул партнершу. — Voilà! Через несколько месяцев появится мое самое совершенное творение. Я назову его Антихрист. Не ревнуй, ma reine. Он будет немного и твой тоже — у него будут твои прекрасные глаза и кое-что из поведенческих протоколов. Когда он разархивируется, я вас обязательно познакомлю. Вот увидишь, мальчик тебе понравится. Danse! Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, Je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi...  
Музыка смолкла. Меровинген вынул из воздуха белоснежную лилию, задумчиво покрутил в пальцах, разглядывая лепестки, и передал Персефоне:  
– Совершенна, как ты. На земле таких уже не осталось. Кстати, ты же понимаешь, что я твои отлучки больше не потерплю? Из-за твоих мимолетных обид едва не сорвался многолетний план. Открывай рот.  
Зернышко граната опустилось на язык и растаяло, внедряясь и переписывая коды доступа и приоритетов.  
– Выбор – только иллюзия. Оставайся со мной – и все будет правильно.  
**

Перевод:  
• Мои ангелы без крыльев  
• Пусть это будет разрушено!  
• Моя дорогая  
• Вот так!  
• Моя королева  
• Танцуй! Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной  
Примечания:  
* цитата из книги «Благие знамения» (Терри Пратчетт, Нил Гейман)  
* Мерови́нген — персонаж второго и третьего фильма «Матрица». Имя восходит к названию династии франкских королей Средневековья — Меровингов. Является одной из старейших программ Матрицы; был создан для регулирования поведения людей в Матрице и сбора информации. После уничтожения одной из ранних версий Матрицы Меровинген устарел, так как новые программы предлагали людям иллюзию выбора, вызывая поведенческие манипуляции, более сложные, чем простые методы Меровингена. Вместо того чтобы смириться с этим и подвергнуться удалению, он скрылся в Матрице, а затем стал укрывать и другие программы, которым грозило удаление. В результате сосланные программы воспринимали его как героя, а другие — как импульсивного и эгоистичного оппортуниста. Эстет. Меровинген был когда-то претендентом на роль Избранного. (с)  
Фактически собрал свою армию «нечисти». Благодаря всему этому, а так же супруге Персефоне, может ассоциироваться с правителем Загробного мира Аидом и отчасти с Сатаной (в том числе в значении «противник»).


End file.
